


Prickly Folk Have Depths

by Opalgirl



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka notices something different about Goodwin and Tunstall points out, once again, that Goodwin has depths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prickly Folk Have Depths

Goodwin stepped out from behind her desk to talk with Jewel and Yoav, and I did my best not to stare. Not only had Ahuda seldom done that, but there was a curve to her belly, visible even with her uniform tunic.

 

A mot Dog with a babe in her belly is a walking target on the street, even during the still of Day Watch. It marks them much as the white trim at sleeves and hem does Puppies. Some would take up the work of a cage Dog, but Goodwin never would. That was why she'd finally accepted a promotion, then. Try as I might, I could not imagine Goodwin mothering.

 

"Stop gawping, Cooper!" Her voice was crisp as ever, cutting through the laughter of the rest of Evening Watch. "As if you hadn't seen a pregnant mot before. Goddess. Even if you do call the Rogue neighbor, he doesn't wait."

 

"I pity her man," Tunstall said, when we had exited the kennel.

 

I blinked at him. Master Tomlan seemed the sort to be overjoyed and peacock proud at the idea of becoming a Da. Not like some coves, who wanted not for little ones and blamed their mots for it.

 

"Pregnant mots are an adventure all their own, Cooper—you likely know that, with your acquaintance with young Mistress Lofts?"

 

I nodded, thinking on it. Tansy had been prone to fits of tears, among other things, when she carried Rolond.

 

"Mistress Lofts is as sweet as Clary is prickly," Tunstall continued, "so I don’t envy Master Goodwin at all. Don't tell her that."

 

Achoo whuffed softly as if she agreed, and I looked down at the silly hound. "Goodwin as a Ma?"

 

"Oh, she certainly has it in her. She has depths." He grinned and spun his baton in a pattern as easily as breathing. "Come on, Cooper—out we go."


End file.
